Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a substrate cleaning method, substrate cleaning system and memory medium.
Description of Background Art
There is a cleaning apparatus which removes particles attached to substrates such as silicon wafers and compound semiconductor wafers by using physical force generated when a fluid such as liquid or gas is supplied onto substrate surfaces (see JP H08-318181A). Also, there is another substrate cleaning apparatus which removes particles by supplying a chemical solution such as SC1 to substrate surfaces so as to use chemical reactions (such as etching) of the supplied solution (see JP2007-258462A). The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.